The present invention relates generally to a traction control system for use in a vehicle and the like. More particularly the invention relates to a system for preventing a slip of the wheels of the vehicle during an accelerating condition thereof, for example, at the time when the vehicle starts and accelerates. The system may be compatible with a throttle-opening control effected by the operation of an accelerator pedal of the vehicle with a device simple in construction.
There has been known a conventional traction control system of the type in which a throttle is controlled by a stepping motor or the like operated by an electronic control device. Therefore, it has been difficult to use such a conventional traction control system in a manner to be compatible with the throttle-opening control effected by the operation of the accelerator pedal by the driver of the vehicle.
Moreover, since the conventional traction control system employs a stepping motor, the control may be complicated, and total cost for the system is unduly disadvantageously increased.